simple acute
by ReiyKa
Summary: shoujo oneshot "Aku suka kamu." Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dulu." Dan gadis itu tertawa riang. complete


**tanda bahaya!** cerita ini mengandung unsur Miku-Kaito-Luka kalau kalian mengerti apa artinya. silahkan dilanjutkan membaca kalau tahan melihat tokoh-tokoh itu. Persentase kerterkaitan antara abal, random, nggak jelas sangat tinggi.

**hak milik!** Miku-Kaito-Luka dikembangkan oleh Yamaha dan Crypton. Simple Acute dikembangkan oleh ReiyKa.

.

enjoooooy~

* * *

**simple acute**

* * *

Gadis berkuncir dua itu berdiri tepat di pintu kelas, menjulurkan kepalanya dengan sorot mata penasaran. Senyumnya secerah matahari dan memperlihatkan barisan gigi ratanya. Hatsune Miku adalah kata yang tercantum di bagian badge blazer sekolahnya.

"Mana murid baru itu?" selidiknya penasaran.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu yang mana?" balas sosok gadis lainnya yang jauh lebih tinggi daripadanya.

"Umm..." Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Yang rambutnya cepak itu nggak sih?" Telunjuknya mengarah pada sosok berambut biru gelap yang sibuk membaca buku, kelihatan amat serius seolah dia berada di dunia lain yang berbeda dengan barisan gadis-gadis yang berusaha memandangnya.

"Mungkinlah, Miku," sahut yang lainnya. "Sudah puas kamu melihatnya kan? Bisa kita kembali ke kelas sekarang?"

"Tapi... dia cakeep!"

"Hah?!"

Miku menyengir lebar. "Aku mau kenalan dengannya ah!"

Sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda terang menahannya dengan ekspresi heran. "Kamu bilang apa barusan?"

"Aku mau kenalan dengannya."

"Tadi perjanjiannya kamu cuma mau lihat orangnya yang mana kan?"

"Tapi dia ganteng, Luka! Ganteng banget!"

"Peduli banget, Miku!" Si merah muda memutar bola matanya dengan heran. "Ayo kembali ke kelas sekarang!"

"Nggak mau! Aku mau kenalan dengannya!" Miku menarik paksa tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman sahabat baiknya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan dengan riang ke dalam kelas itu, senyumnya seolah tak pernah luntur dari wajah jelitanya. Hingga akhirnya dia tepat berdiri tepat di depan meja tujuannya.

Pemuda itu, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu, masih sibuk menatap buku di tangannya. Ekspresi seriusnya serta tatapan tajam iris biru lautan itu semakin menambah pesonanya. Dia sungguh terlihat sangat tampan. Dengan alis proporsional dan hidung mancung yang tiada tara. Tulang pipi serta ukuran rahangnya benar-benar pas membentuk wajah kokoh khas anak remaja menjelang kedewasaannya.

Jantung Miku terasa berdebar lebih cepat. "Hei," panggilnya pelan, masih dengan senyum.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pandangan dari deretan kata di bukunya, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Dan waktu seolah berhenti bagi seorang Hatsune Miku ketika kedua iris mereka bertemu. Sebuah letupan kecil seolah muncul dari dalam dirinya, membuat debaran aneh pada jantungnya, menimbulkan rasa panas yang terefleksikan di kedua pipi meronanya.

"Aku Hatsune Miku. Anggota klub paduan suara. Anak kelas sebelah." Miku tersenyum lebar.

Pemuda itu masih menatapnya begitu lama hingga akhirnya menjawab dalam satu anggukan pelan, tanpa senyuman. "Shion Kaito."

"Kamu pindahan dari Nagoya kan?"

Kembali, dia mengangguk pelan.

"Umm..." Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kamu cakep lho!"

Pemuda itu masih menatapnya. Miku masih tersenyum.

Itulah awal pertemuan mereka. Awal cinta tak berbalas terhadap satu sama lainnya.

.

.

"Kamu beneran konyol ya, Miku!"

Miku menatap sahabat baikknya, Megurine Luka yang nyaris sempurna. Dia mengerjap pelan untuk mengamati struktur wajah sahabatnya. Gadis yang identik dengan sisi feminin wanita itu terlihat begitu mempesona. Dengan rambut panjang halus yang jatuh perlahan di kedua bahunya, tulang pipi tinggi serta hidung mancung yang merupakan struktur utama wajahnya, bola mata safir biru langit yang terlihat indah, serta bibir merah muda ideal untuk dikecup, Miku rasa posisi Luka sebagai Putri Tahunan SMP-nya kemarin jelas membuat rasa percaya dirinya mundur.

"Kamu cantik sih, Luka!"

Sang sahabat hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi heran. "Kurasa kamu sinting ya!"

"Kamu cantik sih, makanya kamu nggak bisa ngerasain apa yang kurasakan sekarang!"

"Memangnya kamu merasakan apa?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya!"

Tepukan pelan di dahi Miku membuatnya mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya. "Kenapa kau memukulku, Luka?!"

"Karena kamu mulai mengatakan hal konyol yang tidak masuk akal lainnya!"

"Habisnya..." Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya, memutar posisinya hingga dia bisa menatap wajah sahabat baiknya. "Dia cakep sih! Kamu tahu kan kalau aku suka banget sama cowok cakep?"

"Tapi kamu bahkan nggak mengenalnya, Miku!"

"Aku kenal dia, Luka! Namanya Shion Kaito, pindahan dari Nagoya karena pekerjaan orang tuanya."

Luka memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya informasi itu cukup?"

"Kalau nggak ya aku bakalan tanya dia lagi deh!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Miku!"

"Lantas masalahnya apa?"

"Memangnya apa yang kamu suka darinya?"

"Wajahnya."

"Itu doang?"

"Habisnya aku kan nggak kenal sama dia!" Miku menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. "Aku nggak tahu seperti apa sifatnya, makanya aku nggak bisa komentar apapun."

"Di situlah masalahnya, Miku!" Luka mengusap pelan kepala sahabat baiknya. "Gimana caranya kamu bisa suka sama dia kalau kamu bahkan nggak kenal sama sifatnya?"

"Kalau gitu, aku bakalan kenalan lebih jauh sama dia!"

"Caranya?" Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang direncanakan gadis berkuncir dua di hadapannya.

"Aku bakalan... temenan sama dia!"

Luka memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu itu, _baka_! Maksudnya, gimana caranya kamu bisa temenan sama dia? Kamu bahkan nggak sekelas maupun satu klub sama dia!"

"Aku hampirin aja tiap hari ke kelasnya!"

"Sahabatku berubah jadi stalker!"

"Lukaaaaa!"

Gadis feminin itu memijit dahinya. Dia tahu kalau seorang Hatsune Miku terlahir di dunia ini dalam keadaan polos tanpa pikiran jahat. Pikirannya yang teramat simpel selalu membuat Luka sulit menjelaskan berbagai macam hal berbahaya. "Coba kamu ajak dia masuk klub paduan suara deh!"

"Ide bagus banget!" seru Miku cepat. Dia segera meraih tas ranselnya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tangannya menarik keluar selembar kertas kusut dari dalam tasnya. "Untung aku masih punya formulir pendaftarannya!"

Luka menatap lembaran formulir yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Siapa yang berminat masuk klub sementara sesi pendaftarannya saja sudah acak-acakan seperti itu?!

Gadis merah muda itu segera menyambar kertas kusut itu dan berkata dengan ekspresi datar, "kamu kasih formulir yang ada di binderku. Masih rapi seperti baru tahu!"

.

.

"Gabung klub paduan suara yuk!"

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya seolah dia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang teramat aneh sepanjang hidupnya. Tentu saja, dalam kasus ini, Shion Kaito yang sudah dua bulan bersekolah di SMP Utaunoda terkenal dengan sikap tenang dan kalemnya. Klub paduan suara sama sekali tidak cocok dengan imejnya, mau dilihat dari sisi manapun juga nggak akan cocok!

"Maaf, Hatsune-san, kau bilang apa barusan?"

Miku segera menoleh ke gadis merah muda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Binaran dari kedua iris biru kehijauannya seolah mengatakan: _gila! Kau dengar dia barusan?! Dia memanggil namaku! Namaku! Demi Tuhan, Luka, dia ingat padaku!_

Luka berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan fokus utama sahabatnya. "Kami butuh anggota baru, Shion-san."

"Umm..." Si Biru menatap Si Merah Muda dengan sorot tidak yakin.

"Megurine Luka," sahut Luka cepat. "Jadi, Miku ingin merekrutmu?"

Kaito menatap lembaran di tangannya. Itu adalah formulir penerimaan anggota baru klub. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, dia memang belum bergabung dengan klub apapun. Dia seolah tidak memiliki minat untuk bergabung ke dalam grup mana pun. Dia hanya merasa belum siap.

"Akan kupikirkan, Hatsune-san."

Miku mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman lebar. "Oke deh kalau gitu, Shion-san. Tapi kamu harus tahu, sebenarnya kamu nggak butuh waktu untuk berpikir! Klub paduan suara itu keren banget tahu!"

Melihat reaksi berlebihan gadis berkuncir dua itu, mau tak mau Kaito tersenyum juga. "Kau ketua klub ini, Hatsune-san?"

"Bukan." Miku menggeleng cepat hingga kuncir duanya bergerak secara tidak teratur. "Luka ketuanya. Aku cuma maskot klub paduan suara."

Kaito tersenyum. Jantung Miku seolah ingin meloncat keluar dari balik tulang rusuknya. Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Shion-san." Luka segera menarik tangan Miku, mencoba mengembalikan gadis itu ke alam nyata. "Thanks buat waktunya." Dan kemudian dia berbalik.

Namun, Kaito mencegahnya lewat gerakan tangan. "Tunggu dulu... umm... maksudku... kenapa kalian harus mengajakku?"

Luka mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku dengar ada anak kelas sebelah yang ingin masuk klub paduan suara. Kalau kalian butuh anggota baru, kurasa kalian bisa—"

"Harus kamu!" teriak Si Kuncir Dua tiba-tiba. Miku segera kembali ke dunia nyatanya dan bersikeras menatap pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. "Harus kamu! Aku maunya kamu!"

_Well_, sebenarnya, itu merupakan salah satu pernyataan cinta.

Luka segera menarik Miku sambil tersenyum memaksa. "Ya, Shion-san, menurut kami kau punya bakat. Itu saja. Kami harap kau mau memikirkannya."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua bulan mereka bertiga saling kenal, senyuman lembut terbentuk di bibir Kaito, membuat wajah tegasnya terlihat lembut dan menawan. "Aku terima tawarannya."

Miku merasa dia akan melayang. Luka berharap sahabatnya tidak jatuh pingsan.

"Aku mau masuk klub paduan suara."

.

.

Hatsune Miku tidak pernah tersenyum begitu cerahnya setiap kali dia memasuki ruang klub paduan suara. Matanya akan mengerjap penuh rasa bahagia. Rambutnya tidak pernah lebih rapi dan halus dari pada sebelumnya. Langkahnya terdengar nyaring dan bersemangat.

Semua itu cuma karena satu: Shion Kaito.

Satu sosok yang mampu mengubah segalanya tentang dunia ini—seluruh pandangan Miku seolah dimanipulasi, membuatnya menyadari bahwa perasaan itu bisa muncul hanya karena satu pengelihatan pertamanya.

Pepatah orang: dari mata turun ke hati.

Miku mengakuinya. Itu yang namanya cinta pertama. Semenjak dia melihat wajah tampan Kaito, dia tahu, dia sudah begitu menyukainya tanpa perlu mengenal logika cinta. Aah... bahkan Miku tidak tahu bahwa logika tidak berlaku disini.

Dia memuja Kaito. Begitu memujanya. Dia menyukai setiap sisi dari Kaito. Dia menyebut segalanya tentang Kaito begitu baik. Bagaikan seorang fanatik yang memuja idolanya.

Dan sahabat baiknya, Megurine Luka, tidak menyukai hal itu. Dia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang membuat Miku terpesona. Dia tahu kalau gadis itu memang menyukai segala sesuatu yang terlihat indah (dalam kasus ini, katagorikan tampan sebanding dengan indah). Tapi dia jelas tidak menganggap bahwa perasaan Miku serius disana. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Miku tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukai Kaito yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Luka kenal Miku sejak dia bisa mengingat angka-angka dan huruf-huruf hiragana katakana. Dia begitu menyayangi Miku, menganggap sahabatnya sebagai malaikat polos yang harus dilindungi dari kontaminasi dunia.

Dan menurut Luka, Kaito adalah kotoran utama yang akan mengotori hati sahabatnya.

Dia tidak suka, maksudnya, dia memang tidak bisa mengerti kemana arah pola pikir pemuda itu. Kaito begitu misterius, begitu mudahnya mengatakan berbagai macam kata yang membuat sahabatnya melayang. Dan Luka tidak menyukainya.

Tapi apalah daya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia tidak bisa menahan Miku yang begitu ingin mendekati Kaito. Dia tidak bisa untuk melarang Miku ketika gadis itu menelepon ponsel Kaito hanya untuk mendengar suaranya saja. Dia tidak bisa melarang Miku ketika gadis itu diam-diam memotret sang pemuda dari kejauhan hanya untuk mengabadikan wajah tampannya dalam memori otaknya.

Kadang, Luka berpikir itu semua konyol, akan tetapi, Miku bersikeras untuk melakukan semua itu bagaikan ritual bodoh.

Luka ingat di beberapa pagi, dia harus menemani Miku untuk mengucapkan mantra di depan loker sepatu Kaito, berharap dengan begitu sang pemuda akan menyadari perasaannya.

Tapi tidak ada yang berubah (tentu saja, Luka bisa menebaknya).

Jadi, dalam rangka mengetes seorang Shion Kaito, Luka sengaja datang ke ruangan klub paduan suara siang itu. Miku sedang berada di ruangan guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Dia tidak punya niat untuk melangkahi sahabatnya sebenarnya. Dia hanya ingin mengetes seorang Shion Kaito, seberapa baikkah dia untuk sahabatnya.

Dan dia menemukan pemuda itu duduk di depan piano besar, menyelusuri tuts-tuts pianonya, memainkan sebuah nada lagu sederhana.

Saat itulah, Luka mengerti apa yang dilihat Miku selama ini. Pemuda itu memang begitu indah. Begitu memesona. Dan sejak saat itu, Luka mengerti kenapa Miku bisa mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa dia menyukainya.

.

.

Selama menjalani hari-hari mengamati Kaito, Luka dan Miku sama-sama tahu bahwa rasa kagum itu mulai berkembang dan merambat ke seluruh tempat. Sosok Kaito bagaikan menjamuri benak mereka, membuat mereka berdua sulit bernapas ketika menatap iris biru gelapnya, membuat mereka berdua melemas ketika melihat senyuman lembutnya.

Tapi jelas, Megurine Luka punya aturan dalam kisah cinta. Dia tidak akan merebut apa yang disukai sahabatnya. Dan dia mundur secara perlahan dalam kisah itu. Mencoba menutup matanya, menghapus semua perasaannya.

Hingga sebuah permainan kejujuran membuatnya harus membuka seluruhnya.

"Siapa sih orang yang kamu suka, Luka?"

Pertanyaan polos Miku segera mengusik hatinya, menebarkan rasa bersalah di hatinya.

Luka mengerjap pelan, menatap sosok manis sahabat baiknya. "Aku nggak punya."

"Bohong!" Miku tertawa. "Ayolah! Selama ini aku selalu cerita soal Kaito dan Kaito doang! Aku mau dengar ceritamu juga!"

Luka tersenyum walaupun hatinya terasa miris. Betapa sahabatnya juga akan bosan ketika Luka justru akan membicarakan segala hal mengenai Kaito Kaito dan Kaito saja.

"Lukaaaaa!"

Luka tersenyum. "Aku pernah suka sama seseorang, tapi sekarang nggak lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada orang yang menyukainya."

"Hah?! Kamu nggak berani saingan memangnya?"

"Nggak." Luka tersenyum lembut. "Cowok masih banyak kok, kenapa harus susah?"

Miku menarik pipi Luka dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kamu dewasa banget sih, padahal ketika aku tahu kamu suka Kaito, rasanya aku kesel banget lho!"

Luka mengerjap pelan. "Kamu tahu?"

Miku mengangguk sambil memeluk Luka. "Maaf karena aku berpura-pura nggak menyadarinya. Tapi kamu tahu, aku nggak akan pernah merebut orang yang disukai sahabatku!"

"Tapi kamu suka padanya duluan. Wajar kalau aku yang—"

"Dalam rasa suka, nggak ada hukumnya kalau yang suka duluan bisa mengambil langkah duluan!" Miku menatap safir biru itu. "Aku sayang sahabatku dan daripada melihat kamu menderita cuma karena keegoisanku, aku akan berhenti! Aku akan berhenti menyukai Kaito!"

Pada akhirnya, Luka memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada Miku.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya, Miku memilih Luka, sahabat baiknya, dibandingkan Kaito. Dia berusaha dengan amat keras menggoyahkan perasaan itu, menutup hatinya perlahan, dan mulai melihat segalanya dengan normal. Tidak ada debaran lagi. Tidak ada rasa hangat hingga pipinya merona.

Kaito tetap spesial di matanya, tetap terlihat tampan, tapi hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari di musim semi saat kelulusan mereka dari SMP, Miku datang dengan semangat ke ruangan klub paduan suara dan menemukan Kaito disana. Bersandar di jendela dengan buku di tangannya. Masih terlihat tampan seperti pertama kali Miku melihatnya.

"Para fansmu tidak mencarimu?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Payah sih kalau kamu nggak pernah sadar dengan perasaan seluruh cewek itu!"

Kaito menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Miku dalam-dalam. "Maksudmu?"

"Kamu itu ya... masa sih nggak pernah menyadari bahwa mereka semua melihat kamu dengan tatapan seperti itu sih?"

Kaito tersenyum. "Tatapan seperti apa sih memangnya?"

"Tatapan seperti... umm... ingin memilikimu?" Miku tertawa sendiri setelahnya. "Seriusan deh, kamu setidaknya harus cari pacar sebelum masuk SMA!"

"Luka bilang dia suka padaku."

Miku mengerjap pelan dan menoleh pada Kaito. "Oh ya?"

"Dia bilang dia pernah menyukaiku." Jeda sejenak. "Dulu."

Miku mengangguk pelan. "Oke deh."

"Dan aku juga pernah menyukaimu."

Jantung itu kembali berdebar. "Eh?"

"Dulu." Kaito tersenyum.

"Oke. Apakah sekarang sedang musim pengakuan cinta masa lalu?" Miku tertawa. "Kenapa kamu baru katakan sekarang?"

"Biar nggak ada penyesalan." Kaito menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang klub.

Miku menatapnya sesaat sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Nee... Kaito... aku dulu pernah benar-benar menyukaimu."

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Dia menolah dan menatap gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"Aku suka kamu." Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dulu." Dan gadis itu tertawa riang.

Kaito tersenyum. "Terus, kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

"Biar nggak ada penyesalan!" sahutnya riang. Setelah itu, Miku berjalan mendahului Kaito menuju pintu. Namun, dirinya tertahan ketika jemari Kaito mengaitkan ke jemarinya.

Miku menatap wajah itu lama sebelum akhirnya Kaito menurunkan wajahnya dan berbisik dengan lembut di telinganya.

"Tapi kita nggak akan tahu apa yang terjadi nanti kan?"

Miku tertawa. Kaito tertawa. Di sisi lain, Luka juga tertawa.

Setidaknya, mereka memang belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

* * *

**end.**

* * *

**tentang proses produksi:** input awalnya sebenarnya dari dulu pengen buat sesuatu tentang "supaya nggak ada penyesalan, sebaiknya semua perasaan itu dikatakan".

Nggak tahu deh apa yang salah di bagian produksi, kayaknya mesin imajenasi saya agak mogok dan justru keluarlah output seperti ini. Soalnya, pas buat ini entah kenapa jadi kebayang ACUTE dan jadilah begini.

Ada yang nangkep makna cerita ini sebenarnya? Saya cuma pengen menekankan bahwa ikatan persahabatan antar cewek itu kuat lho! **:)**

Lagipula ini muncul karena kerandoman saya doang. Eniwei, boleh lah berpendapat di kolom bawah ini **:)**


End file.
